Stalker: The Beginning
by FanTyger
Summary: Kevin Levin and Gwen Tennyson are like the perfect couple, albeit the fact that Gwen has become a bit more hostile to her boyfriend over the months. Kevin never gets to see his Anodite nowadays, and when Gwen is too busy having fun with her friends to provide magical assistance, a mysterious young man named Erik Jones gives help to Ben and Kevin. What will Kevin do? KevxOC, BenxJul
1. Chapter 1

"Need some help there?"

Kevin Levin slid out from under his car, a smirk coming onto his lips. His blue mechanic's shirt had splotches of oil and transmission fluid on it, and his raven colored hair was slicked back with the sweat of working on his car for hours. He looked to where the voice came from and started to respond.

"Nah, I've got it-"

His dark brown eyes narrowed at what he saw: a white haired, thin, and lightly tanned young man clothed in a tight maroon sleeveless shirt with black leather pants and combat boots. His wrists were the home to spiked bracelets, and his hands were sheathed in fingerless gloves. His hair was cut just beneath his ear, and he held a wrench in his hand. Kevin recognized it as the wrench he needed to finish the work on his car, and he clenched his fists at the young man's smile.

"You've got two seconds to beat it, Erik." Kevin threatened, absorbing the metal from his car and coating his arm in the substance.

Erik had been both a constant enemy and ally to Kevin and the rest of Ben Tennyson's main Plumber team in their quest for the greater good. While working on their side, he once saved Ben's and Kevin's lives from being ended by Charmcaster and Hex when Gwen was away on vacation. Kevin asked why he did so, and he remembered what the magic user said:

_"I don't hate you, or Ben, Kevin. I will work with you two no matter what. But Gwen...she doesn't deserve to have a guy like you."_

It made him think what he meant by that, but that was in the past. Now, he had his girlfriend's enemy in his garage, and was about to beat him to a bloody pulp.

"Whoa, whoa, Kevin. I'm not your enemy here." Erik said, holding up his hands.

"Then what are you doing here?"

Erik held out the wrench to Kevin, his pale blue eyes trained on the muscular teen.

"I just wanna help. Possibly hang out. I hate your girlfriend, not you, remember?"

Kevin bit his lip. Gwen and Erik did have their conflicts, with the two being both magic users. Erik was a relative of Charmcaster, a long-time enemy of Gwen's, and hated the red headed girl from the day they met. During combat, Erik would always make snide comments on how Gwen had 'domesticated' Kevin, and that he should let his 'true form' show out once in a while. Sometimes, those words would set in, when he and Gwen would have an argument and he would think about the old days. Back then, he answered to no one. Now...

"Yeah. I remember. If this is a trick..." Kevin started to say while taking the wrench.

"Then you can punch me into next month." Erik replied, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

"So this is the place you go to after you fight."

Kevin nodded, looking at Erik in the empty parking lot of Mr. Smoothie. Erik's eyes were full of curiousity, moving around the scene with a sense of innocent eagerness. It was 8, maybe 9 o' clock at night, and Kevin had given Erik the grand tour of Bellwood. Erik looked back at Kevin.

"People come here? It seems deserted."

"That's because it's closed. They really need a 24-hour one of these."

Erik moved back to the car, shivering and rubbing his hands on his arms.

"Cold?" Kevin asked, smirking.

"It's nothing." Erik replied, looking away. "I'm...I'm fine."

"It's the middle of November. Acting tough will get ya nowhere."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Erik said a little louder.

"Fine. Fine. Forget I asked. Where do you wanna go next?"

"Are there any 24-hour places around here?"

"Well, there's the mall. We could buy you a jacket or something." Kevin joked.

"Shut up."

"Plus, it's really warm in the bakery. We could get some muffins."

"Stop talking."

Kevin laughed as the two got into the car and he started to drive away. Erik's expression turned sour as he inhaled through his nose and rolled down the window.

"What is it? Are those chilli fries still under the seat?" Kevin asked.

"No. It's your _girlfriend_." Erik uttered the last word with venom in his tone. "Her mana is all over this seat, and the scent makes me want to vomit."

"What's so bad about her scent?"

"It's too...good. As if she's trying so hard to not do bad. Such purity is over-rated, don't you think?"

"Maybe I need that much purity..." Kevin said, looking straight at the road.

"You've been forgiven for past sins, Kevin. Why would you need more absolution?" Erik asked, looking at Kevin.

"...We're here."

Erik looked at the building in front of him, the Bellwood Square Mall. He got out of the car and folded his arms, waiting for Kevin. Kevin grabbed his wallet and walked in with Erik.

"I do not want to be here." Erik said, rubbing his arms.

"You're getting a jacket, and that's that."

Erik looked at Kevin, confused.

"You would buy someone who would love to destroy the woman that you care so much for something that they need so that they wouldn't get cold?"

"You're also a person who's saved my life before, so yeah. Besides, I owe you more than the one time, so why haven't you called in the favors?"

"I don't call in favors. If someone wants to help me, I let them, and if I help a person, so be it. I don't believe that a 'you-owe-me-for-this-or-that' mentality is a smart way to live in the world."

"Then what do you believe is a smart way to look at the world?"

"Trust in yourself, those who would give their life for you, and in your own ability."

"So you think I would give my life for you?" Kevin asked.

Erik smiled, glancing at him.

"You're the one who believes in favors."

Kevin smirked as they walked into a store called 'Nobody Cares'. The sign was a dark red with thorns and blood dripping out of the letters. It was creepy, but if this was the place where Erik wanted to shop...

Erik pulled out a simple black jacket with a faux gray fur hood. Kevin nodded and the two went up to the counter. A guy in black with multiple face piercings smirked at Erik and Kevin.

"So, who's the stud, Erik?"

"A friend, Noct. As in 'Taken and Locked Away in a Faraway Country'."

"Too bad, man. You two make a cute couple. Anyway, your jacket is $8.65, and it comes with a promotional small satchel...thingie."

Kevin paid for the jacket and looked at the bag. It was gray with a red crescent moon on the front and back. It suited Erik. Maybe a little too much.

"See ya later, Erik?" Noct asked.

"Yeah, see ya later."

Kevin and Erik walked out of the store, Erik putting the jacket on and draping the bag over his shoulder.

"It looks good on you." Kevin said.

"Thanks."

"So, who was that guy?"

"Noct? Just...an old friend of mine. The first one I made when I came to Bellwood to find my cousin,Cerae. You know her as 'Charmcaster'. It was...oh, what was it? A year ago, I think."

"Oh. Is he...?"

"Gayer than the upside-down rainbow, Kevin."

"Ah."

Erik smirked as the two started to walk out of the mall.

"What about you?" Kevin asked.

"Are you asking me if I'm gayer than the upside-down rainbow, or interested in men?" Erik chuckled.

"Both, I guess."

"Yes, I am interested in men. I find men attractive."

Erik looked at Kevin.

"Are you happy with the answer?"

"Explains why you prefer hanging out with me and Ben instead of Julie and Gwen."

"Julie is a nice girl. Very good tennis player. She was the first one of your little group that I told that I was homosexual, if it wasn't already obvious from the start."

"Wait. 'Obvious'?"

Erik sighed and stopped his friend, looking him in the eye.

"Kevin, I am an intelligent and cynical young man who doesn't like the fickle and over-emotional thoughts of most people, let alone women. I don't believe that overloading your significant other's cellular device with text messages and calls while in a relationship is the best way to go about things, and I think that you get enough of that when your lover is here, let alone away. Now, do you agree or disagree?"

Kevin had to admit, Gwen was getting a little overbearing with the texts. "What r u doing?", "R u there?", and "Hey, Kevin." were very annoying texts to recieve at five o'clock in the morning. It certainly didn't help that when he ignored the texts to get some sleep, Gwen was furious at him later on the day. She was so frustrating nowadays, and Ben was too busy dating Julie to talk to about it. Erik was the only one who cared, apparently, and it warmed his heart that someone did.

"Yeah, you're...you're right. Hey, Gwen shouldn't be back from vacation until tomorrow night, so..."

"So...what? Is this your way of asking me out, Mr. Levin?" Erik asked, chuckling.

Kevin's eyes widened, and he shook his hands in a dismissive way.

"No, that's not- I mean, I-"

Kevin sighed angrily, a blush coming to his cheeks while Erik laughed.

"Do you want to hang out with me tomorrow?"

"That wasn't so hard to say, was it?" Erik responded, smiling.

"Yes or no, Erik?" Kevin asked, both embarrassed and irritated.

"Yes, I do."

Kevin nodded, and Erik laughed a bit more as they walked towards Kevin's car. The two got into the car, and Kevin started to drive away.

"So, is there any place you're wanting to go next? Or should I just take you home?"

"Well, there's the thing. I really don't have a home."

Kevin stopped the car, looking at Erik. He didn't really just say that, did he?

"What?" Kevin asked.

"I don't have a home. I've, uh, been living at Noct's place for a while now, and I had just moved out. The 'complimentary satchel' he gave me was full of my stuff: a change of clothes, my spell book, and some cash that he was saving up for me. I think it's around $45. Anyway, I have nowhere to stay."

Kevin contemplated it for a moment, and then looked at the road as he turned from the usual way to the local hotel.

"We're getting you a phone." Kevin stated at Erik's confused glance.

"Wh-what? Why?"

"Gotta stay in contact with you if we're gonna be living together."

"Oh, well that's understanda-wait, WHAT?" Erik asked.

"Listen. There's this apartment that I've been savin' up for, near Ben's place. I've got enough money for the first few months' rent. I figured, you can get a job and we could...live together. You have a place to stay, and I have help with the rent. Everybody's happy."

"And what about Gwen? I don't think that she'll be happy that her arch-enemy is going to be so close to her boyfriend."

"It's my apartment, not her's. What could go wrong?"

"Getting blasted through a window comes to mind."

"Oh, well, hi there, Ben. Where'd you come from? I thought I was talking to Erik."

"Not cool."

"Okay. Plan B: we move in anyway, and you earn your part of the rent by turning tricks."

"It's also a bad idea!"

"I'm full of bad ideas." Kevin shrugged.

"And if I don't go along with this little plan of yours?"

Kevin smirked.

"Then this is a kidnapping."


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe you drug me here..." Erik muttered while in the cell phone store.

"The least you could do is buy a phone."

Erik sighed, picking out a red flip phone and paying for it at the counter. After the two left the store, and Erik programmed the phone, Kevin started to give the magic user his and Ben's numbers. Kevin started to lean into Erik's personal space, seeing if he was getting a handle on the phone.

"I-Is that a heart beside my name?"

"A surprise, just in case Little Ms. Perfect goes through my phone." Erik answered with a smirk.

"Do you know how much crap I would go through?!"

"You could always dump her."

Kevin bit his bottom lip and started to drive.

"I assume that's a soft spot?"

"You have no idea."

"But it wouldn't be, unless you were contemplating it in the first-"

"Shut up." Kevin said, biting his lip harder and drawing blood.

Erik looked at Kevin, a bit startled by the coldness in his voice. The white haired teen looked away for a moment before being drawn by the trickle of red coming from his friend's mouth.

"Your bottom lip is bleeding, Kevin."

"I'll be fine."

"Kevin-"

"It's fine." Kevin insisted.

"At least let me apologize by healing it."

Kevin stopped the car, looking down. Erik unbuckled himself and sighed, taking Kevin's face into his hands. Thin whisps of blue energy caressed Kevin's lip as his thumb passed over it, the wound healing in a few seconds. Kevin looked into Erik's eyes and Erik did the same. Erik leaned in a bit, inspecting his handiwork. He looked away after what seemed to be an eternity, and Kevin looked at Erik with worry.

"Is it healed?"

"It's healed...it's just..."

"Just what?" Kevin questioned.

"It's just that...I almost forgot that you were taken."

Kevin looked at his steering wheel, wondering if he wanted to tell Erik how he truly felt about his relationship with Gwen. It had been at least two months since he heard her call him "baby" or tell him that she loved him. It didn't help that she was always gone on trips with her friends and Erik took her place as the medic/magic user of the group at the asking of Ben. When he thought of magical abilities, the only thing he could think about was Erik. There was always that nagging thought that popped into his head, one that told him that his love was cheating on him with a better guy. Someone that she deserved.

He shook his head and started driving. There was no need to get Erik involved into all of that. Erik glanced back at the raven haired young man, wanting to tell him how sorry he was, but thought against it. There would be time to beg for forgiveness later. Kevin drove to a standalone condo a mile or so from the Ben Tennyson household.

"Well, here we are. Your-...our new home." Kevin said, his voice a little bittersweet. "We can buy it tomorrow."

"Kevin-" Erik started to say.

"Erik, I don't want it to be bad between us. I'm sorry, but...I'm with Gwen. I'm taken, and...I don't think things are gonna change."

Kevin started to drive away, the neither of them saying a word. Seeds of doubt started to grow in the raven haired adventurer, and a sea of sadness pulled the blue-eyed sorcerer into the tide.

"So, you and Kevin are going to be living together?"

Erik nodded, sipping on his red plum smoothie. He and Julie were walking from Mr. Smoothie to Ben's house, Julie wanting to see her boyfriend after a day full of tennis. Julie glanced at the white haired young man.

"Does Gwen know?"

"No, she doesn't, and...things with Kevin got a little tense last night."

"Let me guess, you discussed his relationship with Gwen again."

"Essentially. He told me that he didn't want things to be bad between us, but he was taken, and-"

"Things weren't going to change?"

Erik nodded, looking at his pink wearing friend. She always seemed to understand his problems, ever since they first met. He always told her that she would make a great therapist, as well as an amazing tennis player. The two sat on a park bench, Erik's eyes going to the ground.

"I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't even try with him. I mean, sure, Gwen treats him more like a trophy than a boyfriend, but he seems to be...happy with that."

"Erik, when you talk about his relationship with Gwen, does Kevin's mood change?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, does his demeanor change, or his attitude shift?"

Erik thought about it for a moment, sipping on his smoothie.

"Yes. His demeanor changes instantly, whether I bring up the option of breaking up with her or not. It's been like that for the past couple of months."

Julie nodded and sipped her smoothie as well.

"Well, I think you need to talk to him about that."

"How? It's not like he's right here with us."

"You have a cell phone, right? Text him."

"That would be great...if I knew how."

Julie chuckled, quickly showing Erik the in's and out's of his phone, as well as giving him her number. Erik smiled in gratitude, texting Kevin.

**"Hi, Kevin. It's Erik. Could we talk? Maybe when we go to buy the apartment?"**

"It's sent." Erik said, feeling a bit proud of himself.

"Good. Now, let's go see Ben."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Julie. Hey, Erik. What are you guys doing here?"

Erik smiled at the brunette in green. For a guardian of Earth and a past enemy, Ben Tennyson was pretty friendly to him. The two had never argued or fought against each other: Erik would go after Gwen, and Ben would have to take care of something else. He agreed with most of Erik's opinions, and it was always nice to watch Sumo Slammers or another cartoon with him on Saturdays to relax after a mission.

"We just wanted to hang out." Erik said.

"And we brought chili fries." Julie said, smiling and holding a medium-sized box.

Ben grinned, kissing Julie on the cheek and holding the box.

"I love you. So much."

"I know."

Erik looked away, the display of affection reminding him of Gwen and Kevin. It made him sick to his stomach, the way Gwen clinged onto Kevin like a person's shadow. If it wasn't when she was right next to him, showing him off like a new puppy, it was at the parties that her rich friends threw almost every day. Ben looked at Erik with concern.

"You okay, Erik?"

The text message tone came from Erik's phone, a text from Kevin showing on the display:

**"i'll meet u the park. v.v"**

**"Is there something wrong?"** Erik texted back quickly.

**"in more ways thn 1."**

"I've, uh, I gotta go. Kevin's waiting on me at the park."

"I could drive you there." Ben offered.

"No, I'll just...walk or something. I'll, um, see you later?"

"Yeah, sure."

Erik walked away from the Tennyson household, making sure that Ben and Julie couldn't see him teleport towards the park. He ended up a few blocks away from his destination and started to run there. If Kevin was in trouble...

"Kevin!"

Kevin looked up at the voice, seeing Erik run towards him. He looked back down and muttered a greeting. Erik sat down beside him on the park bench, worry filling his thin features.

"What's wrong, a-are you okay?"

"It happened."

"What happened?"

"What you've always wanted. I thought you'd be happy."

"You broke up with Gwen?" Erik asked, uncertain of the answer that he wanted.

"Gwen broke up with me. She...she called, an hour or two ago. She said that she wanted to break up. Pure and simple. I thought there was something wrong about it, so after she broke up with me, I called one of her friends, Christie, who used to be on of my closest buddies in grade school. She was surprised to hear that we were still together, since Gwen had told her that we had broken up over two months ago. She also informed me that Gwen had a string of boyfriends over those months: Darren, Henri...Michael."

"Michael...Michael Morningstar?" Erik questioned.

"No. Not that Michael. But I wouldn't doubt it if she did want him. Christie told Gwen that I had talked to her, and Gwen called back. She wanted forgiveness for all that she did, and I was ready to take her back."

"What happened?"

"I heard another voice on her side of the phone. He said: 'Come on, baby, we're going to be late.' I hung up, and deleted her number off of my phone."

Erik put a hand on Kevin's shoulder.

"Kevin, I never wished that you would go through so much pain. I was so caught up in my hatred for Gwen that I didn't see what was going on between you and her. She shouldn't have led you on like that. I'm sorry that she did that to you."

Kevin looked at Erik, smiling a bit. Erik smiled too, happy to see that his friend was feeling a bit better. Kevin's smirk turned to a serious frown, and worry arose in Erik again.

"Do you trust me, Erik?" Kevin asked, leaning into Erik.

"Yes, I trust you." Erik answered, the two's faces just inches away from each other. "Why do you-?"

Kevin kissed Erik on the lips, interrupting the white haired young man's question. Erik melted into the kiss, desire locked away roaring to be released, but soon pushed away when morality took over his mind.

"No...Kevin, what are you doing?"

"Getting back at her. What better way to do it than to date her enemy?" Kevin answered, smiling.

Erik got up from the bench, standing away from Kevin.

"Erik, what's-?"

"I...I can't do this. I won't be something that you will only use for revenge."

"Erik, I didn't mean-"

"Let's just get the apartment, okay?"

Kevin nodded, getting the keys to his car and driving the two to the landlord's home.


	5. Chapter 5

After an hour or so of delegations, Kevin stepped outside, showing Erik the keys to the condo with a grin. Erik laughed a bit, hugging Kevin tightly. Kevin picked the smaller male up and started to spin him around, but realized where and who they were, putting put him down. Erik moved the left part of his hair out of his face, looking away.

"Let's...let's go." Kevin said.

"Y-yeah..." Erik agreed.

The two drove, once again, in silence to the apartment. Kevin stopped the car a mile or two before the apartment, shutting off the vehicle and looking at Erik.

"What's wrong?" Erik asked.

"About the kiss...Erik, I didn't want you to think that I was going to just use you for revenge. I didn't know what I was thinking, and I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Kevin. Besides...the kiss wasn't all that bad."

Kevin smiled a bit at Erik.

"Really?"

"It was actually really good. My first on the lips, actually. Noct would kiss me on the cheek to bug me at times, but your kiss was...different." Erik answered, blushing.

Kevin grinned at the white haired sorcerer.

"Ready to go to our new home?"

"We're not going to be sleeping together, are we?" Erik joked.

Kevin smirked and leaned into Erik's ear.

"Only if you want us to." he whispered, his tone intentionally lustful.

Erik gasped, his face getting a bit redder. Kevin laughed and started to drive to their apartment, having something to bother Erik with. This was going to be fun.

Kevin unlocked the door, stepping inside and switching on the light switch. The apartment itself was very modern, many of the appliances brand new and somewhat shining when the sunlight hit it at the right angle. Most of the main room had no color to it, white features being revealed with random warm colored decor surrounding it. Erik looked around, curious to what the bedrooms held in terms of style, and Kevin checked the appliances, wondering if they worked as well as they looked. When both were satisfied, they met up again.

"So, where are you sleeping? There are two bedrooms including a guest room. One bedroom has a view of Bellwood through a window, and the other has a bit more space."

"Are there covers on the beds?"

"They are all made, new blankets and new pillows in white."

"We'll get some of our own blankets tomorrow. I'll take the one with more space. You can have the window room."

Erik nodded, and started to walk to his bedroom. He stopped at the door and walked back, looking at Kevin.

"About earlier, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"I know. It was wrong of me to ask you of something like that."

"Are we okay?" Erik asked, afraid of the answer.

"Yeah, but I don't think Gwen is gonna like the news."


	6. Chapter 6

**"HE'S WHAT?!"**

Julie winced, removing the phone from her ear. Gwen had gotten back last night, and had immediately called her the next day. The two had talked about their relationships, Gwen's with Kevin ending and Julie's with Ben flourishing. In the midst of their conversation, Julie had let it slip that Erik was moving in with Kevin, inciting the wrath of Gwen.

"Erik's...moving in with Kevin. Why does it matter? I thought you two were over."

"We are, but..."

"But what? It shouldn't matter who he's hanging out with now."

"It does matter. To me."

"Wait, why would it-?"

"Whatever. I'm coming over."

Julie heard the dial click and sighed. Ben wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on the cheek.

"Who was that, babe?"

"One furious red head who's coming over in a few minutes."

Ben's eyebrows furrowed in fear when he realized who she was talking about and looked at the device on his wrist.

"Omnitrix help us all."

"I can't believe he would do something like that! I mean, is Erik trying to get into bed with him or something?!"

"Gwen, Kevin had this idea before he knew you two broke up. Besides, I thought you ended it with him?" Ben asked.

"I did. It's just that-"

"You want repentance?"

The three looked over at Erik, who was leaning against the doorway with his arms folded across his chest. His lips were a tight line as he glared at Gwen, and Gwen glared back.

"You're going to act just a little bit better than that."

"Who says I'm acting?"

"I do. You knew exactly what and who you were doing, and still, you want Kevin to forgive you. I've got news for you, Gwendolyn Tennyson. You don't deserve even the thought of a second chance."

"And who are you, saying what I deserve? You're the one who's been trying to kill us!"

"Actually, he's tried to kill _you_..." Ben spoke up, cowering at Gwen's fierce glare.

"Gwen, he's right." Julie said, standing up beside her. "You've been cheating on Kevin for two months. I know you want him to forgive you, but what you did doesn't allow a second chance. And Erik may have been a villain in the past, but he has atoned for his past crimes while you were going behind Kevin's back."

"Are you saying that you're on his side?" Gwen asked, pointing at Erik.

"This isn't basketball, Gwen. I'm saying that what you did is simply unforgivable."

Gwen looked at Ben, stood by Julie.

"Ben, come on, you're my cousin! You have to be on my side!"

Ben slowly shook his head as he and Julie stood by Erik.

"I'm sorry, Gwen, but you've lied too much for me to be on 'your' side."

Gwen growled in frustration, pushing Erik out of the way and slamming the door behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

"So...I told off your ex."

Kevin smirked at the white haired teen as they walked from the mall to Kevin's car. Erik carried the bags from Bed, Bath, and Beyond with a small smile back, glad that they had gotten things to finally personalize their home.

"Really? Did she cry?"

"No, but Julie and Ben are on your side. They agree that she doesn't deserve a second chance. She did push me out of the way and slam Ben's door on her way out."

"Awesome."

"I've been thinking of getting a job at that cafe. The one near the apartment?"

"You'll have to apply. You know that, right?"

"I know, and I've gotten one of those little application slips. I'll fill it out when we get home."

"Cool, cool. What did Gwen say, exactly?"

"That Julie and Ben should be on her side, and not the guy who's been trying to kill them."

"But you haven't tried to kill them. You've tried to kill her."

"I know, right? Ben said the same thing, but she just-"

"Kevin! Erik!"

The two turned to see Mrs. Tennyson, Gwen's mother, run up to them. She seemed frantic and stressed, hair disheveled.

"Mrs. Tennyson?" Kevin asked.

"Hello, Mrs. Tennyson." Erik greeted.

"Have you seen Gwen anywhere?"

"No, we haven't. Why? Did something happen?"

"She didn't come home from Ben's house, and she shut off her phone. I...we were hoping that you saw her, since you were her boyfriend."

"Mrs. Tennyson, Gwen and I are no longer together. I just found out that she had been cheating on me for the two months that she was away on vacation with her friends. She told them that we broke up."

"Oh my...I...I don't care about that. I'll talk to Gwen, but first we have to find her."

"I could track her, use her magical energy as a signature." Erik said, stepping forward. "That is, if you want help from her enemy."

"Just...please, find her."

Erik nodded, blue energy swirling around his body. He looked at the two, hands glowing.

"I've got her. Kevin, let's go."

Kevin nodded, walking to his car with Erik.

"Head to the quarry. She's stationary, but we don't know for how long."

Kevin drove to the quarry, wanting to ease the woman's mind.

"She should be around here somewhere..."

Kevin followed the magic-maker through the quarry, the air feeling still around them. He didn't like the scene, with nothing but rock to absorb as a defense.

"I don't like this, Erik."

"'I don't like this'? That's almost up there with 'What's the worse that could happen?'." Erik said, the joke marred by his deadpanned voice.

"Have you at least found her yet?"

"I don't understand. Her aura is here, yet...everywhere. It's almost as if this is-"

"A trap?" said a voice coming from the top of one of the rock piles.

Kevin and Erik turned to see Gwen, the young woman giving a semi-deranged smirk. Her appearance was ghastly, with black mascara trailing down her eyes and outfit worn by the elements. Her hands glowed with magenta energy, wisps of black swirling around it. Erik's eyes widened, recognizing the black tendrils.

"You have no idea."

"Gwendolyn...what have you done?" Erik asked in a shocked whisper.

"I made a deal, Erik. A deal to finally defeat you, the one who ruined my life."

"You did that to yourself, Tennyson. Now you will pay the price for calling upon demons!"

"Wait, demons?" Kevin asked, looking at Erik.

"They are not demons! They are spirits, like those of the departed. They helped me!"

"They don't keep helping, as you will find out."

"**LIES!**" Gwen roared in a demonic voice. "**YOU WILL DIE!**"

Gwen threw discs of now-black mana at the two, the projectiles morphing into growling hound-like beasts. Erik surrounded the beasts in orbs of magic, crushing the abominations with a clenching of his fists. The white haired mage grabbed Gwen with a whip of blue mystical energy, wrapping it around the girl to neutralize her magicks. Pulling Gwen towards him, the white haired teen punched the young woman in the face, knocking her out.

"Throw her in the car. We need to talk to Gwen's parents."

"Shouldn't we get the demon out of her? You know, perform an exorcism or something?"

"It won't help her right now. The demon is at it's strongest, and we need someone of great power to help her."

"Do you know this great power someone?"

"Yes." Erik responded, glancing at the stars while Kevin placed Gwen in the backseat. "Yes, I do."


	8. Chapter 8

"Ms. Verdona, I am begging you."

The Anodite sighed on the other side of the scrying pool. This had been the third time he's tried to contact her tonight.

"It's not going to work, Erik. I know you've thought of this elaborate scheme to get me down there in Bellwood, but I will not-"

"It's Gwendolyn. She's taken in spirits."

"Spirits? What do you mean, spirits?"

"Demons from the Astral Planes. They've led her into the darkness. They've turned her mana black, Verdona."

"I'm coming."

Erik exhaled as the woman's face disappeared from the water. He looked at Kevin and nodded. Kevin glanced at the unconscious Gwen, biting the inside of his lip.

"Let's hope she gets here-"

Magenta colored light shone from the middle of the room, Verdona's now young form appearing before them. Her red hair was pinned up in a professional manner, and she was clothed in a dark green sweater with a black skirt, stockings, and black high heeled boots. The reading glasses on her face were quickly taken off of her face, jade eyes focused on Erik and Kevin.

"...Quickly."

"Where is she?" The Anodite asked, looking at Erik.

"Hello, scary Grandma." Kevin greeted. "You look...younger."

"Hello, Kevin." Verdona said, smiling. "I decided to try a more...modern look, to be 'with it' for the young people. Now. Where is Gwendolyn?"

"On the couch. I had to bind her magicks so the demons couldn't use it to their advantage."

"What are these demons that you're talking about?" Kevin asked.

"On the Astral Plane, there exists a world full of darkness and evil. This is the same place where nightmares are made. That world is full of demons and horrible creatures that pervade the minds of dreamers every night. There was a time where the demons could not possess the dreamers. However, all of that changed when a man wanted to feel the power of the Incubus, being able to have his fill of women in their sleep. The Incubus tricked the man into becoming his slave. The contract they made created the doorway for humans to become possessed by the Astral demons. The demons have shown up over the years; they first made contact with women in Salem, Massachusetts. They have taken the name of 'Nyghtmare Wraiths', and these same demons have possessed Gwen. She told me that she made a deal with one of the demons, to kill me for 'ruining her life'."

"What do you mean, 'ruining her life'? Did you hurt my granddaughter?" Verdona asked, it coming out as a growl.

"No. He didn't do anything." Kevin said, defending Erik. "Gwen broke up with me in her mind two months ago, and didn't bother to tell me while she was having fun with her string of lovers. We officially broke up yesterday, and when everyone was apparently on my side, she stormed out and probably made the deal while we were out shopping. That's when Gwen's mom found us, and asked us to find her."

"Wait. 'Shopping'? Shopping for what?"

"Well, the apartment we're in? It's...ours." Erik revealed, looking down. "We, uh, were looking for bed-sheets."

"So you and Kevin are...?"

"No, no. We're not in a relationship, Grandma. I wanted to stop worrying my mom, and Erik didn't have a home. You know what Ben says about doing the 'good thing', right?" Kevin said, chuckling nervously.

"Mm. What is your plan for getting the demon out, Erik?"

"I need to gather a few things, but the perform an exorcism and push the demon out."

"That's very dangerous. Are you sure-"

"I want to get her back. For her mother, and her family. My hatred for her doesn't matter right now."

Verdona smiled at the young white haired man in front of her.

"What?" Erik asked, looking at the Anodite.

"You're so different than the boy I was frequently annoyed with so many years ago."

Erik smiled a bit and stood up from the bar seat, looking at the two.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Kevin, call Ben and Julie. They can help watch over Gwen."

Kevin nodded as Erik teleported away, leaving him with Verdona. A sharp inhale sounded in the room, and the two saw Gwen sit up on the couch.

"Grandma Verdona? What are you doing here?" Gwen asked.

"Oh no." Kevin said, sending a text.

To Ben & Julie: GET OVER HERE. NOW.


	9. Chapter 9

Ben opened the door of the driver's side of his car, Julie following suit on her side, and ran up a flight of stairs to get to the main entrance of Kevin and Erik's home. The two charged into the door to see Kevin and Grandma Verdona looking over Gwen encased in a cage of pink energy beside the couch.

"What's going on?" Ben asked, looking from Gwen to Kevin.

"Long story short: Gwen's made a deal with demons from the Astral Realms and Erik's called on the scary Grandma to help him out. He asked us to watch over Gwen until he comes back with the stuff he needs for the exorcism thing." Kevin answered.

"Don't believe him, Ben! He's lied to you before!" Gwen yelled, banging on the cage wall.

"Ben, Gwendolyn will say anything to make you release her from that cage. You'll need to ignore her every word." Verdona said to her grandson.

Ben nodded, and Julie glanced at Verdona.

"I don't believe we've met. Hi, I'm Julie, Ben's girlfriend." Julie introduced, holding out her hand.

"I am Verdona, Gwen and Ben's grandmother. Nice to meet you."

Julie smiled as Gwen scoffed.

"Oh, yeah. Befriend the person who betrayed your granddaughter!"

Verdona sighed, looking at Gwen.

"Gwendolyn, I love you, but shut up."

Ben snickered a bit, with Julie and Kevin smirking.

"Ignore Gwen, huh? Something I've been doing for a while. Should be easy." Ben stated, joining in the smirk fest.

"It won't be that easy. The demons that have possessed Gwen, Nightmare Wraiths from the Astral Realms, know every nightmare you've ever had. They will say things that Gwen could never know, and this is why I've asked you to ignore her. It will take more strength than you now realize. You're not just dealing with your cousin, Ben. You're dealing with your fears. Do all of you understand?"

Kevin and Ben nodded, Julie hesitating.

"Julie, there cannot be any hesitation in your mind. The Wraiths will capsize on that weakness. Are you sure that you want to do this?" Verdona asked, looking at the brown-eyed young woman.

Julie nodded, clenching her fist. Verdona exhaled and looked at Gwen.

"Let's hope that Erik gets back soon."

"All right. Thank you."

Erik walked away from the Apothecary in town, getting most of the ingredients that he needed for the spell. There was only one thing that he required, and that would be dangerous within itself. Hopefully...

A familiar scent of magic floated through the air, Erik steeling himself for a battle. All of the combat spells that he had learned, offensive and defensive, ran through his head quickly as the scent became stronger.

"Show yourself, cousin." Erik called out. "I know it's you."

A white haired woman dressed casually in purple came out of an alleyway with a smirk playing on her face, black high heels clacking against the pavement. Her violet frilled top hung perfectly from her toned body, jeans tight, black, and matching her heels. She chuckled a bit, her aura exhuding more and more power, as a result from her training with their Uncle. It's a good thing he had trained as well.

"Oh, Eri. How do you always know when I'm around?"

"The stench of Uncle Hex surrounds you. It's nauseating."

"Oh. Ow. That hurt, Erik. You know, just because Uncle tried to steal your powers doesn't mean that he doesn't love you. He misses you, and wants you to come over."

"Hmm, well, wonder when that's gonna happen? Oh, that's right. Never." Erik replied, acerbic tongue returning to him.

"What do you have in the bag, dear cousin? Simple herbs, or the ingredients you need for the banishing of a Nyghtmare Wraith?"

"You have no right in my business, Cerae." Erik said, calling Charmcaster by the name she had received when they were children.

"And Kevin Levin does, Anrik? He's a strong boy indeed. An Osmosian with raven hair. Sounds very familiar. In fact, didn't-"

"Shut your mouth." Erik ordered, body surrounded with a thin blue mist.

Charmcaster closed her lips, moving them into a smirk.

"He doesn't know, does he? Why you like him so? How much he resembles-"

"I said SHUT UP!" Erik yelled, the mist forming into a solid blast of energy.

Charmcaster flew into the nearby wall, being knocked back by the blast of energy. Erik stood above his cousin, clutching the bag in one hand and making a tight fist with the other.

"Do not get up, Carae, or else I will put you down for good."

Erik walked away, Charmcaster somewhat shaken up by his words.


	10. Chapter 10

"Julie..."

"Shut up, Gwen." Julie responded, watching TV with Verdona.

Kevin and Ben had gone to get pizza and drinks, leaving the girls to watch over Gwen. Verdona sighed, looking at the screen.

"I do not get the point of these 'reality' programs. If the producers really wanted to film in a 'real' setting, they wouldn't alter it to get ratings." The Anodite commented, leaning back on the couch.

"I hear ya, sister. Want some more unsalted popcorn?"

"You read my mind."

Julie smiled and went back to the kitchen, putting a bag of plain popcorn in the microwave and turning it on.

_"Julie."_ Gwen said, her words entering into the tennis player's mind._ "I know about what Ben said to you. It'll never work between you two. He's always away, he never gives you attention."_

_"Like you did to Kevin? My relationship isn't perfect, Gwen, but at least I love my boyfriend. So, shut up, and get out of my head."_

Julie smirked when the voice of her ex-friend fell silent and the popcorn finished in the microwave. Julie put the plain popcorn in a bowl and went back into the living room, seeing that the program had changed into a hit comedy. Verdona smiled at Julie as she sat on the couch and took a bit of popcorn into her hands.

"Thank you. So, how long have you and Ben been dating?"

"We got together after the Highbreed invasion, so about two years now. It's been hard with him going around the universe and saving the day, but I know that he loves me with all of his heart, and I love him."

"You're a good girl, Julie. With a good sense of right and wrong. It's not hard to see why my Grandson chose you."

"Really, Grandma?" Gwen asked, a demented smile forming on her lips. "It should be, seeing on how they argue almost all of the time. Julie's made herself out to be quite the damsel in distress nowadays."

"And you know I'm sick of having to be rescued. That's why I've asked Erik to teach me martial arts."

"What does he know about martial arts?!" Gwen questioned, getting furious.

"He knows enough to beat you, a black belt in multiple fighting styles, many times."

"He fights dirty! He goes for-"

"Your weak spots. He analyzes his opponent, Gwen. Something you could never do while you were playing Kevin."

Verdona chuckled a bit, smiling at Julie. Gwen banged her fists on the magical barrier, folding her arms across her chest in a huffy manner. The boys came back with the food, Verdona sticking to the natural popcorn, and the group started to watch TV. Gwen smirked, eyes going fully black.

_"Kevin..."_ Gwen started to say telepathically. _"I know what you did."_

_"Get out of my head, Gwen."_

_"Did you really think that getting with Erik would hit a sore spot with me?"_

_"We're not even together, and here you are, dealing with demons to get revenge. It didn't hit a sore spot. It stabbed the spot with a razor blade covered in salt and lemon juice."_

_"If you're not together, why did you kiss him? You never told me you were bi-curious."_

_"Maybe you were such a lousy girlfriend that you turned me gay, Gwen._"

Gwen scowled, looking from Kevin to Ben.

_"Hey, Ben-"_

_"No."_

_"But-"_

_"No."_

_"But-"_

**_"EVERYBODY SUPER SONIC RACING, TRY TO KEEP YOUR FEET RIGHT ON THE GROUND! EVERYBODY SUPER SONIC RACING, THERE'S NO TIME TO LOOK AROUND! EVERYBODY SUPER SONIC RACING, GOING TO THE POINT OF NO RETURN! EVERYBODY SUPER SONIC RACING! COME ON, LET THE FIRE BURN!"_**

Ben smirked when Gwen's voice vanished from his mind and put his arm around Julie. That always worked, because Gwen hated that song with a fiery passion. Erik opened the door, smiling at the pleasant scene.

"I didn't know you could be this...relaxed with a Nyghtmare Wraith possessing a loved one behind you." he quipped.

Ben shrugged and cleared the coffee table, Kevin getting a cauldron at Erik's asking. Erik started to say an incantation, placing the herbs and ingredients into the pot.

"To bless the cauldron, and give the spell it's primary power." He replied at Julie's questioning glance.

He grabbed the knife next to the cauldron, holding it out in front of him.

"I need one more thing...the blood of a relative. This will enhance the spell's strength."

Ben and Verdona looked at one another, both holding their hands out.

"Extra strength, right?" Ben asked, looking at his Grandmother.

Verdona nodded, and Erik made a medium sized inscision on the two's hands, blood dropping into the metal pot. Erik held onto the container with one hand and held his hand out to Gwen with the other, continuing the incantation. His palm started to swirl with blue, green, and pink magical energy, eyes starting to go blue.

"Erutaerc luof, eeht lepxe I! Emac ti ecnehw morf kcab og dna desssessop sah ti namow gnuoy eht fo go tel nomed siht tel, ylimaf yramirP eht dna rehtomdnarG eht yb denehtgnerts, enil nosynneT eht fo rewop eht yB!"

Gwen screamed, the sound coming above all else as black energy oozed out of her body and disappeared in the atmosphere. The girl fell to the ground, body back to normal. Erik smiled, chuckling a bit before dropping to the ground himself.

"Erik!"


End file.
